


What Once Was, But Will Never Be Again

by TheFunk



Series: One - Three Word Prompts [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Bedtime Stories, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Boys Kissing, Deities, Established Relationship, Father Yoon Jeonghan, Kid Lee Chan | Dino, Kissing, Lunar Eclipse, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Sad, Separations, Story within a Story, Sun God, The Princess Bride style storytelling, incorrectjnhn fic fest, moon god - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-08 02:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: Jeonghan tells his son a story about the gods of the sun and the moon, and how they were in love before the world tore them apart.





	What Once Was, But Will Never Be Again

**Author's Note:**

> Word Prompt: Moonlight

Jeonghan smoothed out the blanket on his son’s bed, leaning forward to kiss Chan on the forehead, “Goodnight Channie baby.”

His baby smiled up at him, “Daddy, will you tell me a story?”

Jeonghan sat on the edge of the bed, running his hand through Chan’s messy fringe, “What do you want a story about, little star?”

Chan looked out the window, small, pudgy hands gripping his dinosaur plushie, “Tell me about the moon, daddy.”

“Oh, so you want to know about the moon, do you?”

“Yes, yes!” Chan’s eyes were shining.

“Did you know that the sun and the moon used to fly in the sky together?”

Chan gasped, “Really daddy?”

Jeonghan nodded, “Yep! The gods of the sun and the moon used to drive their chariots across the sky together hand in hand.”

_ Jihoon smiled as he felt the breeze running through his hair. He could hear Junhui laughing beside him, and he tightened his hand on the other boy’s hand. Their chariots were racing across the sky and lighting the world underneath them. Junhui’s sun was shining golden light on the plants and animals below, while Jihoon’s silver moonbeams did the same. He loved racing across the sky like this, and from Junhui’s laughter he knew he did too. _

_ He looked beside him to see Junhui’s blinding smile from the other chariot. Jihoon always thought that Junhui was like the sun. Ever since it was decided that Junhui was to be the god of the sun, Jihoon knew it was meant to be. Junhui’s smile was radiant, and his joyful personality was almost blinding at times. Jihoon would almost bet that if Junhui drove his chariot even without the sun, the land below would be just as bright. _

_ The moon was different, and Jihoon loved being its deity. It was smaller, like him, and its silver moonbeams weren’t nearly as bright, though they were beautiful in their own way. He had never been so happy as when he had been gifted the moon. He could still remember Junhui’s smiling face when it had been announced. Junhui had ran to him and held him tight, happily announcing that they would never have to be apart. And other than being made the god of the moon, that had been his favorite part. _

_ “Jihoonie!” Junhui called out for him from his chariot. _

_ Jihoon shook out of his memories and looked at Junhui, “Yes Junnie?” _

_ Junhui smiled, “Kiss me.” _

_ Jihoon didn’t even have to answer, pulling Junhui closer by their connected hands and kissing Junhui on the lips. Junhui’s lips tasted at once how Jihoon would imagine sunshine to taste, and like the sweet taste of peaches. Nothing Jihoon had ever tasted was as sweet or delicious as Junhui’s kisses. He didn’t even mind the ache in his toes as he leaned up to reach Junhui’s lips. Junhui had once said that it was cute when he reached for his lips, so Jihoon wasn’t about to complain. _

_ He pulled away from Junhui slowly, resting his forehead against Junhui’s as the taller boy leant down. He breathed heavily for a few seconds, breath mingling with Junhui’s. He would never get tired of kissing Junhui, of holding Junhui, of driving the chariots with Junhui, of Junhui. Junhui was his one and only eternal love. The sun and the moon, two sides of a coin, connected forever. _

“But Daddy, if the sun and the moon were in love, how come they’re not together anymore?” Chan asked, eyes wide as he listened to Jeonghan’s story.

Jeonghan smiled, “That’s a great question my little star. The sun and the moon did have to part, though it wasn’t their choice. No, the sun and the moon were being punished.

_ Jihoon liked the humans. He had been skeptical when Kangmin had suggested them, but now that they were on the land Jihoon had become particularly fond of them. They were so funny, running around in circles and asking for their gods to help them. Jihoon quite liked that. The animals never asked for anything, and it felt nice to be needed. _

_ Junhui was fond of the humans too. The humans were always so glad to see Junhui, his golden rays lighting up the pitch blackness that was their world when he and Jihoon were away. They would dance in his presence, praise him and give him thanks as soon as he arrived. Jihoon could always hear them praying for Junhui’s return when they were away, scared of the danger that lurked in the dark. Jihoon knew the prayers were directed at the both of them, but honestly, Junhui’s sun rays would always be brighter, be warmer than Jihoon’s moonbeams. That was okay, Jihoon always wanted Junhui to be near him too. He could relate. _

_ But sometimes, sometimes Jihoon hated the humans. Hated how scared they always were in the dark. Hated how sometimes their prayers weren’t quiet and calm, but rushed, loud, and screaming. He hated to hear the sounds of the anguished humans just hoping to survive until he and Junhui arrived once more. He loved the humans but hated how weak they were compared to the animals around them. He hated hearing their screams for help. He hated that he couldn’t help them. _

_ Except, perhaps he could. There was always a way to help if you wanted to badly enough. He was a god after all. He could do whatever he wanted. The screams were too much to bear, so it was time to actually do something about. Jihoon called to him his favorite messenger. All the gods had messengers used to speak to the others. Junhui’s favorite was a quiet, shy man by the name of Wonnie, who Junhui just absolutely adored. Jihoon’s own favorite was a cheeky man with hair the color of his moonbeams. _

“Daddy Daddy!” Chan bounced on his bed, “Daddy your hair is the color of moonbeams!”

Jeonghan ran a hand through his silver hair, “That’s right, it is, baby.”

“Your hair is pretty daddy, pretty pretty.”

“Why thank you little star, now, do you want to hear what Jihoonie told the messenger?”

Chan nodded, clutching his dinosaur plushie even tighter to his chest.

“Ok well here we go.”

_ “Hannie,” he said, “would you be so kind as to take this down to the humans for me, I think they need it more than I do.” _

_ In Jihoon’s hands was one singular moonbeam. A soft glow was emanating from the beam. It was dull compared to Junhui’s rays, but in the dark, it would glow almost as bright. It didn’t emanate much heat, just a slight warmth that would keep anyone warm in the wintertime. Jihoon hoped that the beam wouldn’t burn the hands of the humans. He knew that Junhui’s rays would be too dangerous, he wanted the humans to be warm, safe, and happy. _

_ Hannie took the beam from Jihoon, “Sir?” _

_ “I need you to take this down to the humans once we have left. Tell them it will light the darkness and keep them safe from harm. With this they will be safe to leave their caves in the darkness, the animals will stay away from them when they hold this. Tell them all of that for me. When you’re done come back and I’ll give you the beam for the other side of the world. Make sure no one sees you.” _

_ Hannie held the beam gingerly, but nodded, “Right away sir.” _

_ So as Jihoon and Junhui left that side of the world, he smiled as he watched his faithful messenger ride to land on his own chariot, one single moonbeam held in his hand. He could only imagine how pleased the humans would be when they no longer had to survive the darkness in fear. _

_ Junhui leaned over his chariot to rest his elbows on Jihoon’s, “What’s got you so happy my love?” _

_ Jihoon pressed a small kiss to Junhui’s lips, “I think I have just done a very kind thing.” _

_ Junhui grinned, kissing Jihoon’s face all over, “Good boy!” _

_ Jihoon flushed red and pushed Junhui’s shoulder. Junhui only laughed before nuzzling his forehead into Jihoon’s shoulder. _

_ He left a slow, lingering kiss to the junction between Jihoon’s neck and shoulder, “I love you so much.” _

_ “I love you too, forever.” _

“Daddy, if they loved each other so much, how come they’re apart now?” Chan’s voice was thick with the beginnings of sleep, but Jeonghan could tell that his son was fighting it off.

“If it were up to them, they would have never been apart. They are apart now because they are being punished.”

“But why? They didn’t do anything wrong!”

“Well you see, Jihoon was supposed to leave the humans alone. The humans were created by Kangmin, and so they were his to control. When Jihoon sent Hannie to the humans in secret, something went wrong.”

_ Jihoon was speaking with his second favorite messenger Kwannie when he felt something was off. Hannie had not yet returned from his mission, and he could hear the screaming prayers of the humans. He stopped his conversation and began looking around his chariot. When he could not find Hannie approaching, he began to sweat. His breath became laborious and his chest was constricting. _

_ Junhui gripped his shoulder, “Jihoonie, angel, are you okay?” _

_ “My love I fear I have made a terrible mistake. Something is wrong, something is horribly wrong.” _

_ Junhui rested his hand on Jihoon’s cheek, “What do you mean, what has happened?” _

_ Jihoon leaned into his hand, “I sent Hannie down to the humans with one of my moonbeams. And I know, I know I shouldn’t have, but they were so frightened all the time. Always screaming for help. I fear Hannie has been caught. I do not know what to do. I can still hear them screaming now, something has gone wrong.” _

_ “But what crime have you committed in helping the humans. It is such a kind thing to ease their fears of the dark. If my rays would not have burned them alive, I would have done the same. You are brave and so kind, nothing has gone wrong. I’m sure that your dear Hannie has just gotten sidetracked, you know how fond he is of the humans.” _

_ Jihoon sighed, “Thank you, my love, I just hold fear that I should not have interfered with the humans.” _

_ A loud booming sound erupted from the clouds, a large black chariot decorated with spikes and bones came to ride neck to Jihoon and Junhui, “You’re right Jihoon, it was wrong of you to interfere.” _

_ The large man standing at the helm of the chariot was none other than Kangmin, creator of the humans and lord of the gods himself. And he was angry. _

_ “You thought you could send a mere messenger to carry out your dastardly plans. He was stupidly easy to catch and punish. Don’t bother trying to find him again, he has been banished to the human world for all of eternity, forced to live among those he could not save,” Kangmin laughed as he finished, revelling in the punishment he had given out. _

_ “L-lord Kangmin,” Jihoon’s body shook, “why, why have you done this?” _

_ “You dared to disturb my creations!” _

_ “But, but they were so scared, I just wanted to help them! That was why I sent Hannie with my moonbeam! I wanted the humans to not be afraid of the darkness. Shouldn’t that have been a good thing?” Jihoon’s voice trembled. _

_ “You fool,” Kangmin boomed, “why would I want them to feel safe when their screams sound so nice?” _

_ Junhui gasped behind Jihoon, pulling the smaller into his chest, “You monster! All Jihoonie wanted to do was help! He was doing a good thing and you punished his innocent messenger for it.” _

_ Kangmin leaned towards them, “You will pay for this betrayal. That messenger will not be the only one punished!” _

“Daddy, I’m scared. It’s going to be okay, right?” Chan stared up at Jeonghan with slightly glassy eyes.

“Oh my little star, everything will be alright. Now listen to what happens next.”

_ “From this day forth and for all of eternity, the moon will no longer shine brightly. It will be a cold, dead rock. And for all of eternity, the sun and the moon may never fly in the sky together!” _

_ And with that decree, Kangmin threw Jihoon to the opposite side of the world, his once shining moon now dull and grey. Junhui screamed as Jihoon flew away, tears streaming down his face. _

_ Junhui sobbed, hands tight on his reins, “How could you do this? How could you take him away from me? He was mine to hold and to love for all of eternity! How could you forsake him like this? How am I supposed to live without him?” _

_ Kangmin merely laughed, “Well, I suppose he could always try and catch up. But I guess you’ll have to get over that, because it’s never going to happen. Maybe you should have thought about that before you tried to mess with my humans.” _

_ Kangmin created two new horses, switching them with Junhui’s. These horses would not listen to Junhui, always running away from Jihoon. Kangmin cackled as he rode away, and Junhui screamed after him, throat tearing with his agony. His sun, fueled by his pain and anger, lashed out at the world around it. He sobbed and he screamed, reaching out behind him but there was no Jihoon in sight. _

_ Jihoon lay crumpled in his own chariot on the other side of the world. His beautiful moon was dead, his favorite messenger was banished, and his beloved was ripped from his grasp. How stupid could he be? How could he have given away everything that had ever mattered to him over some stupid humans. He grabbed at his hair, yanking it as he cried. His body was wracked with sobs, aching at the power of his convulsions. Below him, the ocean, always drawn towards the unruly, dragged its waves towards him. The humans below ran wild, feeling his anguish for reasons unknown. _

Little tears ran down Chan’s face. Jeonghan reached down and delicately wiped them away.

“Why are you crying sweetheart?”

“It’s just,” he sniffled, “it’s so sad! All he wanted to do was help us and he got in trouble for it! I don’t want Junnie and Hoonie to be apart!”

“I know sweetheart, I know. But it does get better.”

Chan pulled his covers closer to his chin, “It does?”

“Yeah. You see how the moon is shining tonight?”

Chan nodded.

Jeonghan ran a hand through Chan’s hair, “Well, that’s because Jihoon is on his way to Junhui.”

_ Jihoon stood up with resolve flowing through his body. Nothing was going to stop him from getting his beloved back. Not the distance, not the lord of the gods, and definitely not the new rules of the universe. He snapped the reins and forced the horses off at a run. No matter what, Jihoon was going to get to Junhui’s side again. _

“Does he daddy? Does he get back to Junnie?”

Jeonghan smiled, looking up at the moon, “On special occasions. Yeah, he does. If he rides fast enough, he can meet his beloved Junhui during the eclipse.”

_ Jihoon panted as he snapped the reins harder, Junhui was just out of reach. Junhui was leaning far out of the back of his chariot, Kangmin’s horses pulling him farther away. They had gotten to this point before, but missed each other. But they would not let that happen again. Jihoon snapped the reins one last time and his horses made a final lurch forward. Jihoon thrust his hand out and finally grabbed hold of Junhui’s hand. _

_ Junhui pulled Jihoon forward and into a searing kiss. Never before had Junhui felt so much like the sun, and Jihoon felt like he was on fire. Being without Junhui was so cold, so empty, that this, this was everything. With Junhui finally in his arms once again, Jihoon didn’t care that his moon was blocking the rays of the sun. Didn’t care that the humans were frightened. He had his beloved once again. And maybe Kangmin’s horses would pull Junhui away from him soon, he would forever and always chase his beloved through the skies. _

Jeonghan finished his story and watched as his son let out a little “yay” before finally falling asleep. He hummed, stroking his son’s hair. He looked up at the moon before tucking Chan in fully, and getting up to leave.

Seungcheol leaned in the doorway, welcoming Jeonghan into his arms, “You tell him about the sun and the moon tonight?”

Jeonghan leaned his back against Seungcheol’s chest, still looking up at the moon.

Seungcheol kissed his head, “Do you miss them?”

“Always.”

“Well,” Seungcheol ran his hand up and down Jeonghan’s arm, “maybe one of these days you’ll figure out how to send them a message.”

Jeonghan pictured himself racing through the clouds, a message on his lips for the ones he left behind, “Yeah. I’d like that.”

He took one last look at the moon before following Seungcheol out of the room. Through the window, the moon shone into the room, keeping watch over the one he lost.


End file.
